WI:Asgarnian Civil War
The Asgarnian Civil War is a well known event in Gielinor's history which created much of the modern world. Causes Economy problems Many believe that the war was fueled by the comments supposedly given by King Roald I (great-grandfather of the current king of the same name) at a gathering where he stated that the southern settlements were mere setbacks, restraining the rest of Asgarnia from making much money. Roald I later denied making such comments, but by now he had caused one of the main factors of the war. This statement may not be true, as it was well known by all that much of Asgarnia's economy came from Lumbridge's exportation of fish, and Lumbridge is located (and always has been) in the southern half of Asgarnia. Religious debates All of Asgarnia is, and was, Zamorakian since the God Wars. As time progressed however, differences in the way of worship began to surface, with two separate religions forming. These two religions are now known as Northern Zamorakian and Southern Zamorakian. The exact differences between these religions are not known very well, due to much secrecy that surrounds them. Events of the war In the year 32 of the Fifth Age, the war began. The two sides barricaded off their towns and cities and prepared for the first move to take place. The first move came from the city of Varrock, which marched towards the weakest town they knew: Draynor. Draynor was soon in danger with most of its residents killed immediately. The few survivors fled to Sarim where they joined forces with the town who were following the same beliefs. Draynor had become nothing but ruins now, with no chance of recovery. Over the course of the year 32, many minor battles took place, including an attempted raid on Rimmington by Falador which was stopped by Sarim. In the year 33, Lumbridge (which had isolated itself from the other towns) moved some of its residents to Sarim in order to aid the small town. In this year Rimmington was abandoned and as a result of this remained untouched. In this same year Lumbridge launched an attack on Varrock which was partly successful, with both sides losing an almost equal amount of troops. Varrock and Falador shared the same beliefs, so during the course of the year 35, they united and launched a heavy attack on Sarim, with nearly all its residents killed. When word got out to Lumbridge of Sarim's attack, Lumbridge discovered that Varrock was nearly empty, save a few people who could easily be killed. So Lumbridge launched an attack on Varrock, with the city extremely damaged. The residents of Varrock returned not long after and drove Lumbridge out. Sarim began to rebuild in the year 36, this time having moved its location slightly nearer to Lumbridge. The two towns were now outnumbered by the two cities, and planned an escape. The plan was for them to sail westwards in an attempt to reach the land of Kandarin where they could rebuild, as much of it was just forest during this time. No battles took place during the year 36, with both sides preparing for a final battle. In the year 37, Varrock and Falador separated after an argument over funds for an army. Their army began to disband, so when Lumbridge launched a surprise attack, Varrock was not ready. Falador came to Varrock's aid but Sarim attacked them. With both sides reaching a stalemate, they all met in Varrock Square and came to an agreement. It was decided that the two sub-religions would remain on separate sides of Asgarnia which would be separated by a large wall. Anyone who crossed over would be put to death. With this decided, the two southern towns departed and went to their homes. By the end of the year, a wall had been built with both sides of the kingdom separated. Aftermath Draynor raid Not long after the war, a group of goblins raided the ruined Draynor taking with them anything of value. They used the building materials left in the rubble to build their own village in the Lumbridge Woods where they remain to this day. The two sides Both sides of Asgarnia function separately now, with both bringing in their own trade. The north uses the mines which are located to the north of Falador and the south uses Lumbridge's exports of fish. Edgeville A new town was built, should another war come: Edgeville. The town was used as a garrison which would help protect Varrock and Falador from Lower Asgarnia and anything from the Wilderness. Category:What if...? Category:What if...? Events